Strange Candy
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo gets tricked into going to the shinagami academy...hopefully it'll still be standing when he graduates... T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"**Yo," **Hichigo talking

Summary; Ichigo discovers why you should stay far away from perverted shopkeepers, and is entered in a school.

Warnings; The usual cursing associated with our favorite hollow, and slightly mature themes here and there...Or maybe not…

Edited; June 11, 2010

_**Prologue**_

Ichigo looked over the bloody sands that made up the Hollow world.

Bodies…

Endless bodies of shinigami and remains of hollows littered the ground like discarded trash. It was disgusting, and left a chill of cold in Ichigo's heart.

He had failed.

He couldn't protect anyone.

It shouldn't have happened. He should have been strong enough to make a difference, but he wasn't. He was just too weak.

"Ichigo..." The distant and sad voice of Rukia's called. You could hear it in her voice that she herself wasn't sure if she should be disturbing Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't answer, he continued to look over the fields of blood, and steeled his resolve. He would end this war, and he would stop this cycle of death and despair, both himself, and for everyone...

_**Chapter 1**_

-Two weeks later-

Ichigo looked over his shoulder once again. Right now he hated his god forsaken luck and whatever beings made it so that he was at his current destination.

'SHINIGAMI ACADEMY TESTING' the sign read near the old style Japanese door. People walked in and out careful not to bump into anyone else, but Ichigo was different, he glared at the sign, scaring some poor bystanders.

He didn't notice this as all his thoughts focused solely on one vow. When he completed this hell training called the 'Shinigami Academy' he was going to beat a certain shopkeeper.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well, well if it isn't Kurosaki-kun." Urahara said giving Ichigo a fake smile. "What can I help you with today?"_

_"Training," Ichigo monotoned. He had long since lost his emotions after fighting in the center of this bloody war. Now all he wanted to do was get stronger so he could kick Aizen's butt and stop the sorrow._

_"Mmmm..." Urahara looked thoughtful at Ichigo words, and waved his fan to his face, as if contemplating something. "Of course you need training Kurosaki-kun, but I've finished teaching you what I can-."_

_"Kisuke's right Ichigo," Yourichi said appearing on Ichigo's shoulder's in her cat form._

_"You need to do something every soul reaper has to do." Urahara said waving his fan at Ichigo._

_Ichigo blinked, somewhat confused._

_"What?"_

_"You'll see." Urahara said smiling a very evil smile._

_Somehow, Ichigo was creepied out by his smile._

_Ururu suddenly appeared next to the three._

_"Kurosaki-san, I have informed your family about your situation, and gathered some of your things," She said giving Ichigo a middle backpack._

_"What situation?" He asked._

_Ichigo's question was left unanswered as he felt a strong blow to his head..._

_FLASHBACK END_

Back to Ichigo's current headache…

'Why the hell I am in Soul Society? Why was he even in front of the reaper academy?

Ichigo silently growled. His luck sucked.

"Are you Ichiro Kuroi?" A voice said snaking Ichigo out of his murderous thoughts.

"What?" Ichigo asked very confused.

The person asking was a teenage looking female with wavy black hair. She was wearing an outfit similar to the standard Shinigami uniform, except that her clothing was white with red lines.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She said handing Ichigo a letter with the number fifteen in large print. She didn't even let Ichigo say anything as she run away from him, and back to where she came from.

'What the hell?' Ichigo sighed, and looked around trying to get his bearings.

'Okay, start over.' He told himself thinking the situation over logical. It was a skill he had long picked up from spending way too much time with Kuchiki Byakuya.

1) He was in front of the shinigami building for trainees. It didn't take much to figure out that Urahara was responsible for dumping him there.

2) He was given some of his belonging by Ururu, so he isn't totally screwed.

3) He was just given some weird letter because some girl thought he was Ichiro Kuroi.

And 4) he had no idea and no way of getting home.

Ichigo glared at the foreign letter in his hands. 'Stupid Hat-and-clogs,' He thought. That's when he noticed to initials on a small corner of the letter.

_**.K.I.**_

Was this letter actually for him? Ichigo had no idea, but was determine to figure this mess out. He turned the letter around, and broke the seal, taking out a single sheet paper, and a small key chain with two paper thin gloves. He ignored the gloves for now, and forced on the letter and reading it.

_**.K.I.**_

_**Yourichi and I have set you up with training at the academy, for now we will take your place in the battle. Train, and grow stronger... For reasons you will find out you will be using a false name while at the academy. No doubt you know its Ichiro Kuroi. The gloves with this letter are to be worn to disguise your reiatsu and dampen it a bit.**_

There was a huge space, and then at the bottom of the letter, in tiny letters, a post script.

_**P.S. you can't come back till you've complete you're training. I'll bring you back when you're done.**_

_**U.K.**_

Ichigo's glare at the letter intensified tenfold as he crumpled the sheet into a ball.

Forget beating the perverted shopkeeper he was going to kill him when he got back... but dammit he needed to finish the academy first.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he followed the old man's advice and slipped on the gloves, they were both clear and seemed to disappear on Ichigo's hands. It was a strange feeling, but ever so silently he could his reiatsu changing while lowering to maybe a twentieth of his regular shikai power.

He felt weak again.

"Ichiro Kuroi!" The same voice yelled as before. "It's time for you to test," The girl from before, said grabbing the back of Ichigo's ghost clothing and dragging him inside the building.

Ichigo didn't struggle as he was easily dragged by the girl.

He had lived a very important lesson from this whole ordeal...the only good trouble-free Urahara was a dead Urahara.

(End of Chapter)

(1) Ichigo name can mean fifteen in Japanese.

(2) Ichigo's been fighting in the war for a while so he's pretty powerful, and plus academy students are really weak when they start out.

(3) Ichigo isn't wearing the black shihakusho he usually wears, his wearing some regular clothes, most shinigami only get the shihakusho only after they graduate from the academy.

A/n: this is like my fifth Bleach fan fiction, hope its good...

_**PLEASE READ & REVIEW I'LL PUT CHAPTER 2 UP SOON IF YOU DO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"**Yo," **Hichigo talking

Summary; how **NOT** to ace your exams, and settling down for the long wait—Ichigo is not alone…

Warnings; The usual cursing associated with our favorite hollow, and slightly mature themes here and there...Or maybe not…

Edited; June 11, 2010

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kuroi Ichiro."

Ichigo stiffed when his false name was called, and the girl from before pushed him into a darken room.

He was debating on how fast or how slow he was going to go when the light were switched on, and Ichigo was facing three adult looking shinigami.

The shortest of the three quickly walked over to Ichigo, and gave her introduction.

"Kuroi Ichiro?" She asked again.

Ichigo nodded to show he was who he said he was.

"Good, my name is Togichi Miyako, and my companions are Showa Takai, and Lu-Wal Ayumu. We will be your test protectors. We will be testing in Hakuda, Hohou, Zanjutsu, and lastly kidou. If you past two portions of the test you will be offered a place at the academy. Is that clear?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded.

The unspoken sentence still lingered.

'If you don't past you don't get accepted...'

"Moving on," She started again quickly, she was no doubt use to repeating her instructions hundreds of times. "The first portion of the test is Hakuda. Please do your best."

"**Beat her ass King,"** Hichigo yelled in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo put on a face of indifference and waited for her to make her first move. Depending on how good she was Ichigo would fight back.

The instructor barely gave Ichigo a second before she tried unsuccessfully to slide Ichigo's legs from underneath him. Ichigo casually jumped into the air, and angled himself slamming a medium kick into her or he would have...

The protector didn't blink and grabbed Ichigo's leg trying to throw him into the ground. Her attack was useless as Ichigo landed on his feet unmarked, and charged at his tester.

Miyako smiled at Ichigo, apparently happy that she wasn't fighting a total novice, and this was in fact an excellent fight.

"How long you been in Soul Society?" She asked sending a fury of punches in Ichigo's direction.

"Um..." Ichigo was prepared for her attack, but not her question. "Five years...?"

Miyako looked momentary surprised.

"Five years? That's impressive. You're familiar with Hakuda, who taught you?"

Ichigo didn't know how to answer this question either, and decided some of the truth would do.

"I used to do some Karate for a while when I was alive, stuff happened and I taught myself the rest."

Miyako merely raised an eye brow at Ichigo's words, and made her hits much quicker, and stronger.

Ichigo responded by making his responses lighting quick and hitting her weak points when they appeared, but mostly stayed on the defensive.

"Come on Kid, you can do better!" She yelled after about ten more minutes of Ichigo's strategic play.

Ichigo smiled, and let a small flow of his true power into his attacks. She was going to regret asking for more. Though in some strange way, Ichigo couldn't help but be remind of Kenpachi when she said that.

Using some of his reiatsu empower his arms and legs Ichigo actually slammed a blow on Miyako, though granted it was her side, a hit was hit.

Scratch. Scratch.

Ichigo warily requested the rushed writing of the other two testers.

Miyako smiled at Ichigo.

"I think that's enough."

It was obvious to everyone present that Ichigo had cleared that round.

"Next is Hohou...can you keep up?" She asked baiting him.

Ichigo was two steps ahead of her, and was standing behind her.

"Should I be asking you that?" Ichigo questioned.

Miyako huffed but didn't look very upset.

"We'll see Kid." She declared. "For this test we'll play a game of tag. If you can touch me five times we'll past. Ready?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Begin."

Both were off.

Ichigo was very careful not to use either Shindo or Shindo. It won't do to make people wonder how he learned Hollow speed steps.

For the most part Ichigo quickly and quietly snaked himself behind her using a toned down version of Shunpo.

Ichigo got on the shoulder.

One hit down.

She speed up slightly, but it didn't deter Ichigo, fact he manage to gain another two hits on her head during her small stop to speed up.

Three down, two to go.

The test though slightly challenging on Ichigo's control wasn't overly difficult and had a chance to have some fun that didn't include a life or death situation, or a battle for territory. It was a nice chance. Maybe Ichigo wouldn't kill Urahara too badly...

"**Concentrated Dumbass,"** Hichigo hissed.

Ichigo grudging agreed and landed the last two hits on Miyako's feet, ending the test and completed it at the same time.

"All right for Zanjutsu, pick up one of the nameless swords from along the wall and we'll start."

Ichigo once again nodded, and searched though the wooden swords looking for one that was similar to Zangetsu.

It took a minute, but he found a very near match in a five foot sakabato. The only difference between it and Zangetsu in Bankai mode was that this swords blade was reversed.

It was perfect. That was the only word for it.

"Found one?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied unsheathe it, and holding up the sakabato.

Ichigo didn't want to give Hichigo any chance to try anything (like take over his body) even though they were getting along now didn't mean he would try something.

Ichigo would go all out, but only for this one test.

"Start," As soon as the word left her mouth, Ichigo had his sword at her throat.

Miyako who had thought she had seen everything this Ichiro could show her was beyond surprised by his quickness at defeating her.

"Next test," One of the other examiners said writing a few notes down.

Miyako nodded.

"Place your new zanpaktou down, and we'll continue with the last test... Kidou." Ichigo mentally groaned. "Now repeat after me Way of Destruction 31: Red flame Cannon." She said.

Unknown to Ichigo this particular spell should have been too advance for any beginner souls...

"Way of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon." Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo inspected a giant blast to come out from his hand, but instead a small flame came from his and hit the wall.

An awkward silence met Ichigo after his blast hit the wall.

It was then that he remembered Urahara gloves, well no wonder they were suppressing his reiatsu!

"That's all." Miyako said very surprised. "Please wait outside while me and the other test examiners go over your results, oh and take your new zanpakutou with you." She said motion for Ichigo to stand outside the room.

Ichigo bowed to them before leaving the room the same way he entered.

Twenty minutes later, Miyako came out of the room.

"Kuroi-kun, here is your schedule," She said smiling. "You're room is on the fifth floor door 21"

"Thank you," Ichigo said to her, before she walked away.

Ichigo shrugged and looked at his schedule.

Kuroi Ichiro- Class 5-A

Reiatsu Level: 3

Dorm Fifth floor Rm. 21

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

Kidou -Theory 8:30-10:30  
Kidou -Practical 10:35- 11:40  
Lunchtime 11:50-12:20  
Hakuda -Theory 12:30-1:20  
Hakuda -Practical 1:25-2:45

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

Zanjutsu -Theory 8:30-10:30  
Zanjutsu -Practical 10:35-11:40  
Lunchtime 11:50-12:20  
Hohou –Theory 12:30-1:20  
Hohou –Practical 1:25-2:45

Sundays are a free day.

(End of Chapter 2)

A/n: Finally this chapter was killing you readers enjoyed this chapter, next one out soon!

**READ & REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"**Yo," **Hichigo talking

Summary;

Warnings; The usual cursing associated with our favorite hollow, and slightly mature themes here and there...Or maybe not…

Edited; June 11, 2010

_**Chapter 3**_

The three instructors waited until they couldn't feel Ichigo's spirit energy before turning to the youngest member of their group.

They (two of them) looked at Togichi Miyako, the instructor who had test Ichigo.

"Why did you start him off with a practical kidou?" Takai and Ayumu asked.

"Because I had a feeling he could do it." Miyako replied. "And I always trust my feelings."

Ichigo finally navigated to his dorm room, after twenty minutes of traveling thought out the school.

How the Hell did anyone get anywhere in this place?

It was freaking huge, nearly everything was in the same color: brown. Maybe that was the reason everyone from Soul Society was twisted. They sent too much time looking at brown.

It made Ichigo smile trying to imagine Toshiro ran away from a horde of fan girls.

Come to think of it...Ichigo really didn't know much about his soul society friends...maybe he didn't know them as well as he thought he did.

Ichigo very slightly sighed, and opened the wooden door to his 'new' room. Inside was a smallish room containing a decent bed, a desk, and a bedside table that were all colored light brown.

Ichigo sweat dropped; did dead people have no sense of color? Or did they just like the color brown?

'Oh well,' He thought. 'I'll be here for a year might as well get used to it.'

Ichigo closed his room door, and laid on his bed, surprisingly there was a small window next to it.

Ichigo looked out it, remembering...

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo watched from his bedroom window, the very battle going on outside._

_The secret that his father was a captain level shinigami was short lived, Ichigo had thought he's father would help in the war...but he was wrong._

_Instead his father put up some strong kidou barriers around the house, trapping Ichigo and his sisters inside._

_Ichigo confronted Isshin immediately after he set the barriers up, Yuzu and Karin happened to be in the room when it happened._

_"WHY?" Ichigo yelled at his father._

_Right now, even as he was yelling at his father, dozens of people were dying, when he, Ichigo could have stopped it. So why was his father doing this?_

_"Because," Isshin started. "I promise Masaki I would protect you three."_

_Ichigo's eyes darken._

_So that's why..._

_Isshin closed his eyes and prepared himself for the on slaughter of painful insults from his son._

_But nothing came._

_Ichigo bent his head shadowing his eyes._

_So he was still trapped, but by his own family._

_Karin and Yuzu didn't say anything, because they didn't know who to defend, or argue with. They could understand both points of view, and yet both knew they didn't want to lose their brother._

_Ichigo walked past all three of them and was at the doorway to the stairs when he said something._

_"...another prison cell... and betrayal..." He whispered._

_His sentence froze the heart of all three, it had hurt them far worst then any insults Ichigo could have yelled._

_Ichigo had basically said he's family had betrayed him._

_Isshin slumped down in a chair and Yuzu started crying._

_And it was true...they had betrayed him...to keep him safe._

_-A few days later-_

_Ichigo stayed in his room for the most part._

_He couldn't believe his own family had trapped him. His friends were dying out there and they only wanted him to live. Couldn't they see that his friends gave him reason to live?_

_Tatsuki taught him how to move on after mom died._

_Chad extended a hand of friendship._

_Rukia gave him the power to protect his family._

_Keigo and Mizuiro gave him a reason to be himself._

_Orihime...he swore to protect her._

_Renji was another person who understood him._

_And Uryuu... he really couldn't think of anything..._

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

_Yuzu entered slowly and tried to smile at Ichigo, but her attempt did nothing to make Ichigo happy. In fact it only steeled his resolve to fight._

_"Here's your dinner Ichi-nii." She said placing it on his desk, before she quickly walked out of the room._

_She couldn't take those haunted eyes of his._

_Yuzu burst into tears outside Ichigo bedroom door._

_Was it so wrong to keep her brother safe?_

_No one had the answer..._

_FLASHBACK END_

Ichigo yawned and went to sleep.

Tomorrow would be his first day.

A/N: FINALLY it's done...sigh. Now only a few more stories to update...

**READ & REVIEW I UPDATED FASTER IF YOU DO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"**Yo," **Hichigo talking

Summary; Some questions don't need to be asked… and Ichigo learns something new in a school where everyone is at least ten times older than him.

Warnings; The usual cursing associated with our favorite hollow, and slightly mature themes here and there...Or maybe not…

Edited; June 11, 2010

_**Chapter 4**_

Ichigo yawned as he woke early the next morning.

"**Have a nice nap King?"**Hichigo asked, though Ichigo could hear the boredom directed at him.

"Why?" Ichigo asked slightly irritated to already be hearing his hollow's voice so early in the morning.

So what if he and his hollow weren't fighting anymore, that didn't mean that the tension wasn't there. In fact it had intensified because neither knew if the other was plotting something.

"**Because it's too friggin' boring… What happened to all the fights?****"**

"Simple. Urahara happened, that's what." Ichigo said taking a closer look around his new room.

So far he'd found five sets of blue and white uniforms in the closet, socks and shoes. It was enough for now...well that and his new zanpaktou.

Why did he get a new zanpaktou anyway? He had Zangetsu for crying out loud.

Ichigo sighed and started to get dress, he really couldn't tell what time it was but it didn't hurt to be prepared. Still the matter of his new zanpaktou kept coming back to his mind.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked uncertain.

He wasn't quite sure how to approach his first zanpaktou about the problem.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said as a greeting. He didn't sound upset.

"What do you make of this second zanpaktou?" He asked carefully.

"If we are to keep our identity a secret it shall be needed. Then find a suitable place to use me lest we let our skills get rusty." He replied before going silent.

"**What were you afraid the old man would be mad at you?****"** Hichigo asked making Ichigo sound like an idiot for thinking so. **"Heh, how stupid…"**

Ichigo didn't give Hichigo an answer and instead toned him out. He really didn't feel up to dealing with his hollow this early in the morning.

(0o0)

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia and the rest of the nakama demand of Urahara.

It had been twenty-four hours since Ichigo had gone to Urahara's for training and so far he had not returned to any of his usual places. So they knew Urahara had done something...

"Mmmm...Not here." Urahara said waving his fan in front of his face to hide his nervous smile at being catch by these powerful teenagers.

"WHERE IS HE?" Rukia and Renji hissed at Urahara.

Uryuu and Chad were quietly glaring, while creepily Orihime was smiling an evil smile at Urahara, but the worst of the death glares came from the shadows of the rock formations.

Urahara was pretty sure Isshin Kurosaki was glaring at him.

Urahara gulped.

"Ichigo went on some training, and won't be back for a while. Oh look at the time." He said quickly escaping.

"GET BACK HERE!"

(0o0)

Ichigo fasten the long sakabato to his back (it was too long to go to his side), and sneezed.

"Maybe I'm getting sick?" Ichigo said feeling his forehead for a fever, but his temperature felt normal. "Whatever." He added.

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh shit!" Ichigo hissed running outside. "I think that was the morning bell." He said.

He followed the other students who were walking out of their rooms, but they didn't seem to be in a hurry.

'Maybe breakfast bell.' Ichigo thought following the others.

Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone running at a very fast speed at him until it was too late.

BLAM!

The two people in question were thrown to the floor, though Ichigo was able to land on his feet due to his fighting expertise.

"Ow." The other person said.

Ichigo looked at the person responsible for their rough meeting with the floor. It was the message girl from before! It was the one who gave him his letter! Ichigo sighed, and offered out his hand to the fallen girl.

"Need help?" He asked.

Even though they were technically both at fault, Ichigo learned his matters well enough that he knew to help girls. The black haired girl looked up at Ichigo's hand for a second before taking it. She allowed Ichigo to pull her to her feet.

"Thanks," She told Ichigo. "I'm sorry about the fall I wasn't really looking were I was going-wait aren't you-?"

It seemed she didn't remember Ichigo until she started talking.

"Ichiro Kuroi." Ichigo said nodding. "It was my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Okay..." She said starting walking off. "Well I'll see you later!" She waved, and ran off.

Ichigo shook his head.

Girls were a mystery he would never understand.

(0o0)

Hiyori sandal smacked Shinji.

"What do you mean, you can't find Ichigo?" She yelled at him.

"Ow Hiyori! You know what I mean." He replied rubbing his aching head.

It was about sixteen hours ago that Ichigo's reiatsu completely vanished. Though normally this wouldn't have mattered (Ichigo had told the vaizards about his missions after Hiyori went after him the first time he vanished) to the vaizards, the recent additions to the shinigami laws, and the vaizards being called home changed that.

"I don't care if we have to rid Soul Society. GO FIND HIM." Hiyori hissed raising her sandal threateningly.

Contrary to what the vaizards often told Ichigo, they considered him family. The orange haired teen had grown on all of them. (Though you would never get the vaizards admit that...)

Shinji sighed, replacing his head, before speeding out of the warehouse.

'Where the hell was Ichigo?'

(0o0)

"So it was the breakfast bell..." Ichigo said digging into his rice. He had followed behind the other student watching as a line formed to get a breakfast tray. Though the wait was long the food was good, very good.

"Are you Ichiro Kuroi?" A voice asked behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around and froze in his seat.

He was face to face with Byakuya Kuchiki.

(End of Chapter 4)

A/N: Hope my lovely readers like this chapter...it took me forever to type this! I kept getting writer's block, and then I momentarily forgot what direction I was going with this story... But now it's all good.

Well, besides the fact I'm trying to type new chapters for all my stories.

-Sigh- A writer's job is never done. Oh well...

_**READ & REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME GO FASTER!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Summary; mistaken thoughts, a smirking hollow, and schedule changes—that's school!

Warnings; The usual cursing associated with our favorite hollow, and slightly mature themes here and there...Or maybe not…

Edited; June 11, 2010

**This chapter is dedicated to 'myloveiskyo' for her (or his) colorful threats to make me update.**

_**Chapter 5**_

LAST TIME

"So it was the breakfast bell..." Ichigo said digging into his rice.

The food was good.

"Are you Ichiro Kuroi?" A voice asked behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around and was face to face with Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked clearly not believing what he was seeing.

In Ichigo's mindscape however, Hichigo was laughing his ass off at the mistake his King had made.

"**King, that not Kuchiki."** Hichigo said in between of laughs.

Ichigo mentally cursed at both the hollow and himself. Now that he looked closer, he could tell the person standing in front of him wasn't in fact Byakuya Kuchiki, but someone who in fact looked very familiar.

'Shut up Hichigo.' Ichigo thought, outwardly blushing at his very embarrassing mistake.

"Um…hello?" The person from before said. Ichigo snacked out of his cursing.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"You are Ichiro Kuroi, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I was sent to find out what extra classes you wanted to take." The Byakuya look-alike said. "I'm Kinomi Ayumu."

"Right… Extra classes? I thought we only took the basic classes." Ichigo told him.

"No, as a student of the Shinigami Academy, you can take extra class in addition with your other class. The classes you can take are math, history, science, Zanjutsu mediation, Reiatsu Control, Healing, and Kidou Inventing. You are mandatory to take at least one, and can choose up to four classes to take. What classes would you take?"

Ichigo thought about this for a second before making his choices.

"I'll take Zanjutsu mediation, Healing, Kidou Inventing, and Reiatsu control." He said to Kinomi.

Kinomi nodded, and took note of the classes Ichigo wanted.

"Go to your classes for today, and I'll give you, your new schedule later." Kinomi said starting to walk away.

Ichigo looked in the direction Kinomi was walking and noticed there was only one tray, his tray at the table he sat at.

"**Brat's probably not popular."** Hichigo said watching as Kinomi sat alone, looking a little lonely.

Ichigo didn't reply to Hichigo, and instead picked up his tray, and moved over to Kinomi's table.

"Need some company?" Ichigo asked sitting himself down at Kinomi's table.

"Ichiro-san?" Kinomi said questioning Ichigo's actions.

"People shouldn't be lonely." Ichigo said taking a bit out of his food.

Kinomi looked at Ichigo for a second before eating too.

"Thank you." He said a few seconds later.

(0o0)

Urahara was knocked out, being tended to by Tessai, after the Ichigo group had not figured out where Ichigo was.

"Where is he?" Rukia asked no one in particular. "We have to find him soon, the vaizards are starting to ask questions, and they don't exactly trust Urahara, or even Soul Society, after all they been though."

The others looked down remembering the problem of Ichigo's disappearance was more than friendly worry. If Ichigo did come back soon, the vaizards, and any other allies Ichigo made might not corporate with the shinigami anymore. The soul reapers were already strain without Ichigo, and if they lost their allies…gulp. They didn't even want to think about that.

"I'm going to go search around Karakura." Renji said shunpo out of Urahara Shoten.

He didn't want to think of all the problems that they had. Because the more he did, the more it felt as if he and all the rest of the soul reapers were fighting a losing battle.

"DAMMIT ICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Renji yelled.

(0o0)

Ichigo sneezed as Kinomi led him the direction of the Kidou classrooms.

"You alright, Kuroi-san?" Kinomi asked. He had switched to a more familiar honorific after Ichigo had kept him company though out breakfast. It made Ichigo see just how much he was lonely.

"Yes, just a sneeze," Ichigo said. Though he did feel as if someone was talking about him…

Oh, well.

Kinomi led Ichigo in a very huge classroom, with plenty of desks, and only one teacher's desk up front. It was a very obvious sign that made the student want to pay attention lest they not learn anything at all.

"Where you do want to sit?" Ichigo asked Kinomi.

Ichigo didn't really care too much just as long as they sat somewhere to the front.

"Here," Kinomi said pointing Ichigo into the second roll from the front.

Ichigo nodded, and sat down

Class should be starting soon anyways.

Another bell ringed making Ichigo guess correct, and he watched as other students ran into the room, trying to be in their seat, and not late.

"Can I sit here?" Another voice asked. Ichigo looked up as a girl with wavy dark brown hair, and of medium height pointed to the seat next to him.

"Sure." Ichigo said once again not caring.

Why sure he?

"Thank you." She said. "I'm Ushino Koshi."

"Ichiro Kuroi, and my friends is Kinomi Ayumu", Ichigo said introducing them. Kinomi nodded, and she nodded back.

"CLASS QUIET!" The teacher said arriving.

"My name is Togichi Miyako," Ichigo sighed.

"I will be your Kidou instructor for both theory, and practical." Togichi-sensei said.

This was the lady who tested Ichigo when he arrived at the school.

"Today, we'll start will some small theory..." She said going over what she was going to do during her classes, and what she'd like to expect out of her students.

Ichigo pretended to look like he was paying attention, but in reality he was carefully toning her out. It made him a little happy that Kidou class was cut in to by half an hour. Currently Togichi-sensei was passing around the books they would need for her class. It seemed the students were supposed to take care of them, and then return them after they finish with her class.

"Good," She said. "Now then turn to page twelve, and study the incantation for the first binding spell. I'll give you thirty minutes before we head out to the practice area. I suggest you study," She warned.

Ichigo opened the book that had been placed in front of him, and started to read the information on the first binding Kidou.

_Binding Spell:_

_Incantation: Binding Spell, the first, Sai._

_Information: For this Kidou, you must force your reiatsu into the tips of your fingers, and to the opponent using this technique..._

Ichigo stopped reading after that. He knew what results could come of this spell, as it the kidou Rukia had first placed on him before he was a shinigami. Heck, he even knew what it felt like.

Ichigo sighed.

The only problem with this spell was getting the control. If he could master that—

"Are you Koshi-sama?" An unfamiliar voice said, breaking Ichigo's train of thought.

Ichigo looked up.

Some weirdoes, probably idiots, were talking to Koshi-san.

"Yes." Ushino said she could beat Ulquiorra with her emotionless act. It was that perfect.

"So you're the brat who got pushed up, because you're a noble."They said glaring at Ushino.

Ichigo groaned.

What idiots. They were obviously were very bitter, about being out shone by someone else.

"Leave her alone." Ichigo said getting involved.

As far as he was concerned the goons in question were just idiots, who didn't like anyone being better than them.

"So you think your tough, toothpick?" They said.

Ichigo was forcibly reminded of Oshima, because of the way the dumb asses were acting.

"The only reason you're messing with her is because your upset someone's better then you." Ichigo said a vein popping out on his head.

"CLASS HEAD OUTSIDE!" Togichi-sensei's voice carried over the crew.

Ichigo sighed.

Time to face the music…

(End of Chapter 5)

1) In my mind, the shinigami academy, doesn't let student try kidou until they've gained at least some control over their reiatsu, hence why Ichigo earning it in his year.

2) Oshima's a student at Ichigo's school, who likes to pick on Ichigo just because of Ichigo's unusual hair.

A/n: Hope you like this chapter my reader's! I'm really tried. Next chapter up soon! Oh, and death threats are welcome...they make me laugh!

**READ & REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"**Yo," **Hichigo talking

Summary; the continuing class, thoughts about others, meeting the noble princess, and bullies?

Warnings; The usual cursing associated with our favorite hollow, and slightly mature themes here and there...Or maybe not…

Edited; June 26, 2010

_**Chapter 6**_

Last Time

"HURRY UP AND GET OUTSIDE!" Togichi-sensei's voice carried over the crew. The class was quick to follow her orders as the class made it outside in ten seconds flat.

Ichigo only followed them and sighed. It was time to face the music. He was _so_ not looking forward to getting embarrassed in front of a bunch of strangers.

"Something wrong, Kuroi-san?" Kinomi said. An eyebrow twitched when Ichigo finally noticed what Kinomi was calling him.

"Just Kuroi," Ichigo said, he really hated anyone using honorifics with his name(s).

Kinomi nodded, and extended the same courtesy to Ichigo.

"Then, refer to me as Ayumu," Kinomi said smiling faintly. He seemed genuinely pleased with Ichigo's words, and was happy to jump on the offer to call each other by their first names.

"Alright," Ichigo started but was interrupted by Togichi-sensei.

"Get in pairs, and try the spell out on each other. To release the Kidou release your reiatsu, listen carefully, when I say stop…you _better_ stop." She said, and the class as a whole shivered at her last words…well everyone barring Ichigo.

After all, Ichigo had been battles, and fought the real Kenpachi to not be afraid of a teacher. He simply sweat dropped.

'Togichi Miyako-sensei is _definitely _like Kenpachi.' Ichigo thought with some finality. And now that she had threatened them, Ichigo could say beyond a doubt that she was related to the eleven division captain.

"NOW START!" She yelled smiling evilly and every person quickly rushed to fill out her orders.

Everyone quickly found their partners, and as Ayumu looked to Ichigo, Ichigo nodded at him (even though a part of him was expecting the Byakuya look-alike to do that from the start) answering his silent question of being partners.

Unfortunately there were an uneven number of students leaving Koshiko by herself as she walked along trying to find a partner. Ichigo watched her wander around casually before tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes…Ichiro-san?" She asked, thought there was an underlining tone in her voice that said she suspected Ichigo to ask something of her. She was right in one way, but Ichigo was going to asking something else of her.

"Want to join our group?" Ichigo said once more seeing a brief flick of surprise in her eyes, before she nodded smiling.

Ichigo nodded back at her, before leading her to Ayumu, to start their task. They needed to hurry if they didn't want to fail.

(0o0)

"Where is Ichigo?" Hiyori asked hotly. She pronounced every word slowly, and angrily. Both she and Shinji were currently at the Kurosaki Clinic trying to get information on the substitute shinigami, so who better to ask then Isshin Kurosaki, former captain, and father of Ichigo?

Isshin didn't answer, and instead pretend to be observing the living walls.

"I don't know where Ichigo is." He said looking up at Hiyori after a minute, and then his whole demeanor changed; as he reverted back in to the idiot he pretended to be. "But would you like to stay for dinner friends' of Ichigo?"

Another vein appeared on Hiyori's head, and Shinji sighed.

They weren't getting anywhere.

(0o0)

"Go ahead." Ichigo said motioning for Koshiko to go first. She bowed slightly before raising her hand into a two finger stance reminiscent of Rukia's when she paralyzed Ichigo.

"Binding Spell, the first, Sai." She said fiercely. Ichigo stood absolutely still, and waited patiently for her spell to take affect…but nothing happened. Ichigo blinked confused.

Koshiko blushed heavily, and Ayumu…he was silent yet had a curious look on his face.

"… Here you go Kinomi-san." She said moving back quickly. Ayumu didn't need telling twice as he stepped up, and faced Ichigo head on.

"Binding Spell, the first, Sai." Ayumu said, and Ichigo's hands, and feet snapped together making him lose his balance and collapse to the ground.

"Ow." Ichigo said falling awkwardly. Ayumu smiled at him for a second, before releasing his reiatsu, enabling Ichigo to stand up once more.

As Ichigo stood he dusted his clothes off, and faced Ayumu ready to attack-

"ICHRO KUROI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Togichi-sensei said making Ichigo jump at her sudden appearance. Ichigo raised his hand. "THERE YOU ARE! REPORT TO THE OFFICE, NOW!"

Ichigo jumped up, and rushed off, waving to his partners, before entering the school building.

'Now what's going on?' He thought rushing.

He had no idea what was going to happen.

(0o0)

Rukia sighed as she went though her notes, reviewing the situation, for the group. "So far, the only thing we know about Ichigo's destination is that he's 'learning' and is 'safe'-"

"So we got nothing." Renji stated.

Rukia nodded. "Unfortunately, Urahara-san has mysteriously vanished again, and Tessai refuses to tell us or Yourichi where he is so we're stuck."

There were sighs again.

"How long until the vaizards react?" Uryuu asked pushing up his glassed in an annoying way.

"Three hours...if they don't already know," Rukia said.

The atmosphere in the room turned dark.

'We are so screwed.'

(0o0)

'WHAT OFFICE?' Ichigo thought in frustration. He had pasted twenty of them already...and on top of that Ichigo was lost.

Hichigo chuckled evilly. "**Pathetic Aibou, really you're the savior of all the weak shinigami**—"

Ichigo toned his hollow out; he really did not need its unhelpful advice. Right now he needs to assess the current situation, getting upset wouldn't help, and he needed to think this out logically.

1. Togichi-sensei told him to go an office, not someone's office, meaning whatever office he was suppose to go to was an open area for students.

2. From walking around, all of the offices he had passed had name tags on them, so none of them were what he was looking for. Hopeful...

3. Because he was lost, none of the rooms were remotely familiar but there was an easy way to remedy the situation back...

Ichigo took a deep breath, and sensed for the familiar reiatsu signatures of his classmates. Even if he had only known them for a short time, they're reiatsu was unusual that Ichigo could recognize it anywhere.

Ribbons of spirit energy appeared from the ground, several were the distinctive red of a shinigami, but a huge number of them were pink tinted, signaling students-there!

Ichigo's sense honed in on their reiatsu—

"HEY KUROI ICHIRO-SAN!"

Ichigo sighed. He had noticed a foreign reiatsu approaching, but he didn't think the person was coming for him...

Ichigo turned. "Yes?"

It was none other than the letter girl who had delivered his letter from before.

"I'm so -pant- glad I -pant- found you Kuroi-san. I was looking everywhere for you." The girl panted looking very out of breath. "The office is in this direction." She motioned, and started walking.

Ichigo followed along quietly.

Maybe he'd finally figure out what the office wanted...

(0o0)

_End of that Chapter, but there's__** more**__! Read on! I included another chapter as an apology for my lateness._

_-Bows-_

_I'm sorry! Please continue to support this story! Also continue with the death threats-they're really funny! ^~^_

_On to the story!_

(0o0)

_**Chapter 7**_

It took an exhausting twenty minutes of being dragged behind from the messenger girl but finally Ichigo had made it to his destination. Though in hind sight Ichigo would have felt better had it not been the same room that he had tested in before...

"Well, go in, Kuroi-san." The girl pushed before running yet again.

Ichigo dodged the push and went in anyway, maybe now he could figure out what he was being called for.

"Alright, that's it for today class!" Togichi-sensei said from her place on the grass.

"Yes," The class bowed as one, thanking Togichi-sensei for a very..._creative_ lesson.

Of the twenty students the class started with, three had blown themselves up trying the Kidou's, another had passed out after a teammate used too much reiatsu, and two were still unconscious from attempting the kidou with nearly no reiatsu. Simply put only sixteen students had survived lesson one.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" The Kenpachi-double asked remarking on the slow speed of the class. "MOVE IT!"

Suffice to say, they 'moved it.'

(0o0)

"Ichiro Kuroi?" The office clerk asked not even looking up from her paperwork.

Ichigo nodded.

"Mmmm, according to your files you are the top student in fifth year based on the entrance exams scores. I have received notice that you would like to take Kidou Inventing, Healing, Zanjutsu Meditation, Reiatsu Control, but Kidou Inventing is full. Would you like to take another class instead?" The clerk finally raised her head watching Ichigo closely. "History, Science, and Math are still open if you would like another class."

Ichigo thought about the options. He would rather not take math (he wasn't too good with numbers), and science was boring (he was average, but disliked the class...) so, he could probably take up history...

Hell, maybe he'd find out what made Soul Society so twisted...

"I'll take history."

The clerk nodded. "Good. Now then, as for you being a fifth student you will be asked to lead a group of third years in a hollow exercise later in the year-"

"Hollow exercise?"

"Yes, an exercise. The Thirteenth Division will secure an area for your group, mind you that two others from your class with be assisting you, and the twelfth division will monitor a few students to ensure they defeat the weak hollow."

Ichigo blinked. He couldn't believe his ears.

Some untrained third years were being made to defeat a hollow. It was ridiculous, especially since Ichigo could vividly remember Renji's and Rukia's tales of these Hollow exercises. These 'hollow exercises' usually ended with several students dead because of poor security, or because the 'safe' area was actually a nest of hollows.

And this exercise was being led by the twelfth division? That was just asking for death in the name of 'science.'

Ichigo sighed. Regardless of his thoughts on the matter Ichigo would insure that no one died on his watch. He'd seen enough of death during the war...

"Do you understand?" The clerk said breaking though Ichigo's thoughts.

Ichigo nodded.

"Very well, you may return to classes. If I'm not mistaken lunch is about to start..."

"Alright..." Ichigo said as a good-bye, and left the office.

It was time for lunch.

(0o0)

"Where is he, dick wad?" Hiyori hissed. She wasn't in a very good mood after spending most of the day searching for Ichigo (Isshin was utterly worthless), and now here she was face to face with the perverted shop keeper himself.

What's more, was that Hiyori and Shinji were one hundred percent sure that Urahara had information of the missing orange head.

"Where is who?' Urahara said playing innocent, he didn't convince anyone.

Another large angry mark appeared in Hiyori's head. "Ichigo... Now answer my question."

Urahara hummed and pretend to think about his answer.

"Ichigo is... somewhere."

Shinji rubbed his forehead, and had to restrain Hiyori lest she strangle a certain someone.

Though, on any other occasion Shinji was very tempted to let Hiyori beat the crap out of Urahara, but not now right now. Right now, they needed answers...

"Where?" Shinji asked.

Hiyori was too busy growling, and cursing Urahara from high heaven to hell. It was amazing how foul mouthed Hiyori could be...

"Ichigo is training..." Urahara said casually. "Though if he completes his training fast enough, you may see him before July."

Hiyori blinked, confused and very frustrated with the current situation. It simply made no sense to the vaizard what Ichigo could be doing (probably something Urahara forced) that could be nearly a year long.

Though Shinji was much more logical then his counterpart, he too was confused. 'How are we supposed to find Ichigo, with so vague a time line?' Shinji thought, though both vaizards settled on the idea that Urahara hadn't meant for them to find Ichigo in the first place.

'Why that stupid pervert—' Hiyori started thinking. "WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO?" She yelled again.

All of Ichigo nakama (and even Isshin hiding in the back round) clamped their hands over their ears. How in the world was Hiyori able to scream so loud? Bells continued to ring as Shinji tried his luck with the ex-captain.

"You're not even going to give us a hint?"

Urahara smiled. "And what makes you think I did anything to Kurosaki-san?" Urahara waved his fan in an irritating motion that did nothing for his suppose it 'innocence'.

The collective group glared. "Because you're you."

Urahara smirked. "Really?"

At least three people smacked their heads. Urahara Kisuke was one sadistic shopkeeper.

(0o0)

Ichigo could believe how fast the time went by searching for the 'office'. His last class period was long over,

Lunch was a hearty beef stew with a medium helping of rice, and a small of bowl of ramen-a big meal for Ichigo. Still just seeing food reminded him of Yuzu-.

"Kuroi!" Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts. It was Ayumu voice. He looked around trying to find his new friend in the mass of students currently in the cafeteria.

"Over here Ichiro-san." Another voice came.

Ichigo eyes met the pale blue eyes of Ushino. Both she and Ayumu were sitting comfortably in table on the other side of room, where strangely enough many students were avoiding that certain corner. Oh well. Ichigo didn't care frankly, and confidently took a seat with Ayumu, and Ushino.

"Hey." Ichigo greeted sitting down. He picked up his chopsticks digging into his food. He was very hungry after searching so long for that office.

"Did you find the room?" Ayumu said casually.

Ichigo nodded. "No, an office aid found me and led the way."

Ushino glanced up from her food. "That is...usual."

Ayumu looked at her. "What is?"

"I don't recall there being any office aids helping out this year." She took a bite of her food, before continuing. "And as far as I know there has not been one for some years."

Ichigo went back to eating. 'Probably some student skipping...'

He never noticed the set of eyes watching his every move from the shadows...

(End of Chapter 6 &7)

A/N: Hopefully long enough to hold back the readers from turning into a mob...-smiles-

Who knows...?

**READ & REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


End file.
